


I'm Not My Father

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Harry lecture/lashes at the wizarding world [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Harry had enough, James is Dead let it go, Mentioned James Potter, Not for Snape fans, Severus Snape Bashing, Snape being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: During the occlumency lesson Harry has enough of Snape always mentioning his father. So he decide to show him that he is not his father.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Harry lecture/lashes at the wizarding world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I'm Not My Father

“Clear your mind Potter” Sanpe said casting another legilimency spell. Harry was struggling to block Snape out of his mind. “You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant.” He sneered.

“Don't say a word against my father.” Harry growled.

“Weak”

“I’m not weak!” Harry Roared.

“Then prove it. Control your emotions.Discipline your mind.Legilimens.” He cast another spell at Harry and he still struggled. He has no problem clearing it that he has too much anger in him and Snape not helping. “Is this what you call control?”

“We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest.” Harry said, weakly.

“The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been.Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair.Your blessed father knew that.In fact, he frequently saw to it.” Snape taunted. Harry felt righteous fury in him ready to be let out.

“My father is a great man.” Harry hissed. Snape grabbed him a toss to the table.

“Your father was a swine.” Snape said, then cast the spell but Harry blocked it and he was shocked by the different side of his father. Is this why he alway go after him. Because his father was an asshole as a kid. This isn’t the reason to take it out to his kid. Harry was cast out, he didn’t hear what Snape said. He was too shocked, too angry. He is sick and tired that people always compare him to his parents who gave their lives for him. Why does Harry alway get the short end of the stick? He was just a kid.

WHAM!

Pissed off, Harry punches Snape across the jaw. And he didn’t stop, he kept punching until Snape was on the ground.

“Potter, I’ll see you expelled for this.” Snape threatened with blood coming out of his mouth. Snape reaches for his wand but Harry kicks away and stomps on his arm breaking his bones which causes Snape. Harry kicked him in the jaw to shut him up.

“Shut the fuck up.” Harry said. He knelt down to Snape level. "Tell me Has James ever done that?” Harry asked. Snape refuses to answer. Harry pointed out his wand then pointed to Snape crotch “Accio” Snape screamed in pain. “I asked you a fucking answer question.”

“NO, no he didn’t”

“That fucking right he didn’t next question: who am I?” 

“You know who you are.” Harry did the spell again.” Harry Potter.”

“That's right, I’m Harry potter. Not James Potter, Not James’s clone, Not the next James. I’m HARRY FUCKING POTTER. And it about time people like you realize that.”

“You're done with your tantrum” Snape said, uncaring. Harry did the spell again.

“No, because it seem to fucking get it. Everyone years, everyone month, everyone fucking day. You keep bitching about my father so damn much I’m starting to think you love the guy.” Snape turned green after hearing that. “And I’m sick of it for god sake the man dead. You hear me dead buried six feet underground but you won’t leave shit alone.”

“Because you so aggor-” But Snape screams in pain because Harry did the spell again.

“Keep talking no come on keep talking. I’ll pull those tiny marbles you call balls that you’ll be Voldemort’s Bitch instead of a spy.” Harry threatened. Snape pale and shuts up not willing to provoke the angry teen. “That what I thought, Now have you ever and I mean ever seen me act arrogant?” Sanpe was silent because he hadn't seen Potter ever act arrogant. ”that right never, because I’m not. I’m not my father because that is who you talking about HIM NOT ME DAMMIT. And it keeps pissing me off that you bring up my father, that you disrespect the dead like that. If you beef with him then fine get yourself killed then you and him can fist fight for eternity for all I care but leave me out of it. Because it doesn’t involve me. It never has and it never will. So for the love of god do you’re fucking job because then not only I’m killing voldemort” Harry lean closer eyes glowing hellish green. “I might kill you next. Get me?” Snape nodded fast enough.”Good I’m taking your book on occlumency. Or unless you want to do the lesson again?” 

“No take them.”

“Smart choice.” Harry took the books and left. Snape for now on learn that Harry is not his father but he is his mother instead.

**Please comment and Kudos**


End file.
